Trabajo conjunto
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: Supuestamente los trabajos en pareja son fáciles, pero no si ese compañero tuyo resulta ser el vago de Shu Sakamaki...


**_Bueno... ¿por donde empezar? Supongo que por un hola ¿no? Sinceramente no sé porqué estoy haciendo esto pero bueno... En fin voy a empezar porque sino me enrollo y no vale la pena escribir parrafones XD. Pues bueno, mi primer fic de Diabolik Lovers... Afuu.. no sé que hago con mi vida la verdad._**

 ** _Bueno, pues así va a ir el tema: Voy a ir escribiendo one-shot ShuxOc, serán como pequeños acontecimientos que están y que han pasado a lo largo de la vida del rubio vampiro "bello durmiente" con mi Oc con la cual, estoy haciendo un fic mas elaborado y completo con todos los detalles bien hechos. ¿La razón por la que estoy haciendo esto? Sinceramente lo escribí en el tren de camino a la universidad porque me aburría, se lo enseñé a una amiga y me dijo que lo subiera. ¿La razón por la que estoy contando todo esto? Llevo sin subir nada desde marzo creo debido a un grupo de personas que se pusieron a despotricar sobre mi anterior fic y me dejó sin ánimos de continuar ni ese ni ningún otro fic que estuviera trabajando. Es por eso que pido un mínimo de respeto tanto hacia mi fic como a mi persona y quiero recordaros algo: si vais a criticar, que sea una crítica CONSTRUCTIVA. Porque para eso nacieron las criticas, para comentar fallos que un autor tiene y hacerle ver que la idea que ha tenido a lo mejor no es muy buena y llevarle por el lado correcto._**

 ** _Sin enrollarme más os dejo con la lectura, espero que os guste._**

* * *

Supuestamente hacer trabajos conjuntos es fácil... Sí... Supuestamente... Para la gente normal seguro que sí ¿pero para ella? Qué va ¿por qué? Fácil, su compañero de trabajo no trabaja y literalmente.

La chica caminaba por los largos pasillos de la escuela bastante molesta porque no encontraba a la persona que quería mandar a la porra. Su cabello castaño iba recogido en un desordenado moño que se había hecho un par de horas antes dejando que los cortos cabellos que no eran recogidos cayeran en graciosos rizos a ambos lados de la cara; su uniforme, impecable, iba escondido debajo de una grande chaqueta de punto beige haciendo que su bonito cuerpo se escondiera detrás de este.

Su compañero se iba a llevar una buena regañina...

Paró en frente de la clase en donde se encontraba siempre el susodicho... La sala de música. Abrió la puerta con un golpe en seco y allí estaba. Siempre estaba allí.  
El susodicho dormitaba en el suelo con su inseparable mp3 encendido ya que la chica escuchaba con perfecta claridad la música. Algún día se quedaría sordo...

Entró con paso firme y se colocó delante de su compañero, agachada para que, en cuanto abriera los ojos el joven, observara un par de ojos oscuros mirándole con molestia.

-No has venido a clase-comenzó la chica. Aunque no recibió respuesta alguna- tenemos que hacer un trabajo. Me ha tocado contigo.

Sin respuesta.

La chica frunció el ceño molesta y le quitó uno de los auriculares de la oreja.

-¡¿Me ha escuchado usted, abuelo?!

-Agh... Qué ruidosa... Te he escuchado a la primera... No estoy sordo...

-Eso te pasa por no responder a la primera. Vamos levanta. Hay que hacer el trabajo.

El chico abrió uno de sus ojos mostrando ese azul intenso que volvía a toda chica de la escuela loca. Su cabello rubio estaba más desordenado de lo normal debido a su tranquila siesta en el suelo. Y encima con esa cara de dormido...

-Eres muy impaciente... Hay tiempo para hacerlo...

Y dicho esto,el rubio se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la chica que poca paciencia tenía con ese sujeto debido a su continua pereza.

-¡De eso nada! Vamos, arriba. Shu que no quiero hacerlo a última hora como siempre pasa cuando me toca contigo. ¡Y encima lo hago todo yo sola!-la chica comenzó a tirar del brazo de su compañero que soltó un gruñido molesto.

-Laura... Ahora no...

-Ni Laura ni leches. ¡Levántate lirón!

Pero con un rápido movimiento, Shu arrastró a la chica al suelo con él. Cayó en su regazo. A pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos.

La castaña, al encontrase en tan vergonzosa posición, comenzó a cambiar sus acaneladas mejillas a un rojo intenso. Esto hizo que Shu sonriera levemente.

-Mírate, encima de mí y sonrojada. ¿Intentabas seducirme? Mph... Qué mujer tan obscena...

-¡V-vete un poco a la porra! ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

-¿Y si no quiero?...

Laura miró con furia contenida al vampiro que se encontraba debajo de ella.

-¡Shu Sakamaki, se está rifando un bofetón y tienes todas las papeletas para llevártela!

-¿Ah?...

-¡¿Cómo que "Ah"?!

El vampiro de cabellos rubios suspiró pesadamente. La chica era gritona y contestona. Aún se preguntaba como la aguantaba...

-No grites... Pareces Subaru...-dijo mientras que con su mano libre la daba un leve golpe parecido al picoteo de un ave.

-¡Ay!-la chica se frotó la frente haciendo un puchero.

-¿Sacando ese lado dulce delante de mí? Mph... Realmente eres una mujer obscena... Seguro que ahora estás pensando en lo que te voy a hacer en esta sala haciendo que sueltes los más dulces sonidos de nuestra pequeña melodía...

Se acabó, ya se pasó.

La castaña agarró un cuaderno que ella misma llevaba al entrar en la sala y le golpeó con él en la cabeza.

-Ay...

Y con esa distracción consiguió separarse del cuerpo que la mantenía presa y se dirigió a la entrada enfadada y con las mejillas tan enrojecidas que si la pusieran al lado de Ayato no hubiera habido diferencia entre el cabello de este y las mejillas de la joven.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡AHORA HACES EL TRABAJO TÚ SOLO!

Y diciendo esto cerró la puerta con fuerza dejando solo a aquel bello durmiente en la sala de música.

-Mph... Qué mujer más promiscua...

* * *

 ** _Fin. No sé, es algo corto; divertido y la vez os he dejado con ganas de salseo que lo sé yo bien jajaj._**

 ** _Bueno pues ella es mi Oc. Su nombre completo es Laura Mino y es una vampiro un tanto... especial. Tiene el cabello rizado y de color canela; y los ojos son de un marrón muy intenso, casi negros. De una familia acomodada de vampiros que residen en España. ¿Por qué España? ¿Y por qué no? Yo vivo en España y es un lugar muy bonito para vivir. Aunque a los vampiros no creo que les guste mucho el sol pero yo supuse que cada vampiro, depende de en que zona viva, se debe adaptar al clima y la luminosidad ¿no?_**

 ** _En fin, esos son pequeños datos que os iré dando a lo largo de los próximos one-shots en donde ella aparezca. Gracias por leerme si te gustó el fic y gracias a mi amiga XXxxxFallen. por animarme a subirlo (sé que me has hecho publi de mi canal de youtube pillina). Yo también te quiero amor. Y mirad su fic de los vampiritos, estoy segura de que os va a gustar :D._**

 ** _Sin nada más que decir, se despide una servidora._**

 ** _Con amor._**

 ** _Lori~._**

 ** _PD: Amor perdóname, el fanfiction no me deja poner decentemente tu Nick D:_**


End file.
